Lil DeVille
' Lillian Marie Jill "Lil" DeVille', or simply Phil and Lil, are the twins from the Nickelodeon shows Rugrats''and ''All Grown Up!, and are among the series' original characters. Phil and Lil are voiced by Kath Soucie, who also does the voice of their mother Betty. All Grown Up .Before All Grown Up!, a few Rugrats stories touched on attempts to either differentiate the twins personality-wise ("Together at Last", 1992), or physically separate them ("Twins Pique", 1993). However, separating the twins only got serious in the new spin-off. Its premiere, "Coupe DeVille" (first US tx: April 12, 2003), was focused on the twins. Lil strongly retaliated at being paired with Phil on a science project, as well as being treated "like a single package" with Phil, and even refused a trip to Twins Canyon with her family on that principle. This episode also repeated the "Lil is older" fact from the original series, and also revealed Lil to have an even longer name than was previously let on: Lillian Marie Jill DeVille. Lil moved to a separate bedroom in this episode. Since then, the twins have evolved distinctly different personalities. Although she loves her brother, Lil is embarrassed by Phil at times. Phil still enjoys repulsive objects (although he is beyond eating worms and insects, he once won a science fair by growing mold on cheese and socks), and has been referred to as "socially inept", while Lil is beginning to find interest in boys and become more social, and she has also picked up an interest in sports, particularly soccer. In the episode "A DeVille House Divided," Phil had a brief romance with Wally, a fellow soccer teammate and friend of Lil's. Referencing their baby days when their favorite thing was to eat worms, Phil & Lil's favorite food in All Growed Up is Spaghetti. In the episode Susie Goes Bad Lite, it is revealed that Phil is a good cook . In the episode Cupid Tommy asked Lil to Dance with her on The Valentines Dance While Phil Danced With Susie ( but Phil dont have feelings for Susie has a Crush on Kimi Finster she is Chuckie's Step Sister .) In the episode, "The Big Score" Lil joins the soccer team. And everybody, including Lil, intantly finds out that she is a pro at soccer. At first Phil is happy that Lil joined the team, but when she does better than him, he gets jealous of lil, which causes Lil to leave the soccer team. Everybody makes Phil get Lil back on the team. In the end Lil and Phil make up in the end. Rugrats They were both one year and three months or 15 months old. Phil and Lil were twins who were alike in every possible way, and were even dressed to match: both wore pink with black-pinstripe shirts and turquoise outfits (Phil's being a shirt and Lil's being a dress) with a handkerchief on the left side and a duck on the right, and both had a small amount of brown hair on top of their oddly-shaped heads. Phil wore blue shoes and shorts and was drawn without ear lobes (episodes from 1996 to early 1999 and The Rugrats Movie show Phil with ear lobes). Lil wore pink shoes, a pink ribbon on her hair and no shorts (exposing her diaper like Tommy Pickles), and was always drawn with ear lobes. They also shared the same interest: consuming worms (which they have often called "Chocolate Spaghetti") and toilet water. They often used their "full" names, Phillip and Lillian, against one another when arguing. Their parents, Betty and Howard, often confused the two despite permanent differences, like the ears, as well as (of course) their genders.